Caught in the middle
by cookie-club
Summary: At a festival Lenalee Lavi and Kanda found a kid that was lost, shortly after their army had locked them up in a cave together with the child. Escaping through a bizarre tunnel system they landed in enemy territory now their only hope to get back home is to make their way to the enemy's capital. After what happened in the forest they won't be taking that way back. Mute!Allen
1. Chapter 1

**So yeah this a new Fan fiction and it is based on a dream of mine that I had once… I told my friend about it and she said it would be a good story, causes me to imagine it with characters and the DGM obsessed person I am, I had to place the DGM cast in it… well the rest is obvious right?**

**About the age they are in Kanda is 16 so is Lavi. Lenalee is 15 Allen is 7.**

**Well I don't really have to say anything anymore except for I don't own DGM but how on this side does? **

**Warning: Implied rape, confusing writing (dreams just are confusing), Kandas hair (you'll find out why) and mute Allen…does that even count?**

* * *

Opening

He had no idea why he they did something like this to him. He never did something wrong….. Okay maybe threatening people with his sword wasn't really helping his saturation but it was the Baka Usagi that got it. So it was ok… and it's not like he ever wanted to _actually _harm someone just to keep them away. That was okay wasn't it? Somehow the reason why they did that to him was becoming clearer but why would they do that to the Baka Usagi or Lenalee? And let alone look a small kid in here with them… their army had been present at the festival that toke place today. Well it was meant for the army.

They were at war with another country well the only other country that existed at the moment. Lavi had always told him repeatedly that originally there were many other countries, each having their own language, culture, foods…etcetera. Kanda never really paid it any thought and it really had nothing to do with this situation. This situation… bizarre was quite the fitting word for this situation just a little bit more… bizarre…?

Lenalee and Lavi had dragged him out to join the festival. They lived in a small town so they didn't have a lot of festivals over the year, naturally this was a big highlight. It was a festival so for the soldiers so could enjoy themselves and it was also meant for the children from the village. Heck it became such a big thing that even people from other villages or towns would come and see the solders. But it still didn't explain why they were treated this way and he was pretty sure that this was not legal what they did, to look a group of teenagers and a kid up in a god damn cave. This was so illegal.

Slowly Kanda began to question if those people really were from the army, but if not what does any of them have to offer to them…well maybe Lenalee but he really hoped that wasn't the case for the green haired girl. On the other hand those people should be from the army not because they had the uniform on but because they were on the festival. It was a weird festival in Kandas eyes. Everyone had to have a ribbon tied around their wrist red for the normal citizen and green for the army. He had seen what sort of security check the solders had to go through to get to the festival. This was one of the villages that was closer to the border and they often had to pack their things to leave as fast as possible if a battle threatened to take place near there village. They had been lucky their village was never severely damaged it only happened once that some of the buildings were damaged but nothing what would sent a family on the streets.

Still there was nothing that would explain the solders behavior torts them. Was it something they had done at the festival? They had left rather late, Kanda had been extraordinary stubborn today and Lavi and Lenalee were extraordinary persuasive and patient. So in the end they all made their way to the festival. The sun had already vanished form the sky and the moon had taking its place by then. The kids were already in bed, only the adult were left getting drunk of course. After they saw that it was more or less about drinking the three of them decided to go back and simply enjoy the rest of the evening at Lenalee's place with some snacks and her brother Komui. That was minutes before that happened.

They were walking back when they saw a kid no more than 6 run around looking for something or someone tears threatened to fall from his large silver eyes. It was Lenalee that walked to the kid to and asked if he had lost his parents and then a group of soldiers had circled Lenalee and the boy. Kanda and Lavi didn't hesitate to step in but that didn't help one bit in the end. Without causing much of a stir they had brought them to a cave were kids usually played in, it was deemed save enough that the cave sealing wouldn't clash down anytime soon. Once they were all inside the cave they sealed the only entrance up. At least they had the decency to leave a torch with them so they would have some light. Jet Kanda still had no clue what they could have done to deserve this sort of treatment. There was just nothing that came to his mind…

* * *

"Why do you think they locked us up in here?" Lavi asked. They all sat in the cave now the boy sitting near Lenalee.

"I have no clue Lavi. I wish I did." Lenalee said with a sight. They had been in here for a good hour now and it was getting very frustrating for Kanda. He got up and boxed agents the wall once. The kid pressed his eyes shut and started to shiver slightly Lenalee immediately calmed the kid. Just when she wanted to scold Kanda Lavi spoke.

"Yu... I think there might be a secret passage way behind there."

"What?"

"Well the way it sounded when you hit the wall…it sounded off somehow. Maybe we could use something to break it through."

"Lavi you're hallucinating. I know this it frightening but that is no reason to go overboard." Lenalee resound.

"No really guys the sound was a bit of I'm sure if we throw something against the same spot Yuu just hit we would be able to at least so some damage maybe even break it down."

"Baka Usagi… Lenalee is right if there were some sort of passage way I'm sure someone would already know of it or it would have been discovered by now." But Lavi didn't listen he was without say the smartest out of this group and he was damn sure of what he heard. He looked along in the cave and spotted a rather large stone just lying over there waiting for it to be picked up and thrown against a wall and Lavi did exactly just that.

To both Lenalee and Kandas surprise the wall actually cracked and revealed a passage way behind the wall. "The fuck is that thing doing there?"

"Just be glad that it's there we can use it as an escape." All of them were by now aware that this was not a normal situation and defiantly not normal and if the army was the cause of this there then they really didn't have any guarantee that they would make it out of this unscratched, so the all made their way to the passage way. Lavi toke the torch and walked ahead next was Lenalee with the kid hand in hand. Kanda had noticed that the child had not spoken one word over this entire time. Well in this situation it probably was to be expected that the kid would shut himself up or something like that. Kanda was the last to walk into the passage way.

* * *

At first the way was very narrow it was impossible to walk in any form next one another but the further they walked it became less narrowed, eventually they reached another cave and to their demise two other ways were leading away from the cave they were in now.

"So what way are we supposed to take?" Lavi asked into the round.

"I don't really know if that was such a good idea to take this passage way. I mean we have absolutely no clue were this lead to."

"I'm on Lenalee side I think we should go back."

"Ehh Yuu-chan I thought you would be on my side about going further, those soldiers are most likely corrupt or something like that! I mean they lock us up in a cave and we didn't even do anything!"

"Lavi! Don't yell your scaring him." The pigtailed girl scolded and yes the kid they had picked up had is eyes screwed shut and held his hands over his ears as if he desperately tried not to hear or see Lavi enraged.

"Lavi I'm really on Lenalee side not because of the fact that we don't know anything about this tunnel system but I'm having a dreadful feeling." If even Kandas instincts were telling him now that moving along was a bad idea then it probably was. So they made their way back, down that path again only problem is… they entered a different cave! The entire time there was no way to turn or…. Anything!

"What the hell is this?" shouted Kanda. Both Lenalee and Lavi were nervously looking around. There was no way they could have taken a wrong turn there wasn't even an option to turn!

"Let go back maybe we overlooked another tunnel in the dark and accidently took that one instead of ours." Lenalee reasoned.

"Yeah." And so they made their way back the path they originally came from but now it was a dead end. "Shit what the hell is up with this tunnel!" Lavi shouted in frustration. As if to prove his point he kicked the wall. _This isn't funny! What kind of sick joke is this? _Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Kanda he said nothing only gestured to Lenalee.

Immediately he felt a guilt rise in him. The child they had picked up at festival, who also got dragged into this mess, was crying and Lenalee tried to calm him down. "Did he start to cry after I lost it for a sec?" Lavi whispered almost afraid to ask.

"For once I'm not the once that caused a kid to cry." was Kanda's answer. A bitter smile snuck its way up Lavi's face for a second before it was replaced with an apologetic smile. He walked to the kid that was slowly calming down but still crying.

"Hey there little buddy… sorry for lashing out just now. I didn't mean to frighten you okay?" Slowly but sure the crying stopped and only small sobs were heard. "Hey I just realized we didn't introduce ourselves. Well my name is Lavi that is Lenalee and Kanda. What's your name?" The boy smiled at Lavi but said nothing.

He walked around looking for something then he bent down and got a stone he scraped something into the ground sometimes hesitating thinking about how to precede. The three of them looked at what the kid wrote on the stone floor the name 'Allen' could be read.

"Ehm are you able to talk?" Lavi asked. The boy shock his head. "Oh…" he's mute… after that they walked further around.

They all had given up by now to find their way back. It was plain obvious that something was horribly wrong with this place so they concentrated on getting out of here alive. After they walked what seemed for them like hours Lavi suddenly spoke.

"Guys I don't want to spread panic but the torch is almost burned down. If we don't get out of here soon we will be walking in the dark." They all stopped. They were exhausted and frustrated the fact that they would soon walk in absolute darkness didn't exactly help. Before any could speak Kanda felt a light breeze. It was nice because he was rather warm the walking and isolated place causing all of the extra body heat.

_Wait we are in a closed of room so how is it possible for a breeze to from here? _He looked around and found a small opening. Some light falling from up there. They hadn't noticed it because they were to fix so much on the light coming from the torch. He walked to it the slit wasn't that high up. He reached up and felt wet dirt he noticed that there seemed to have been some leaves on the ground to so they have probably been walking beneath a forest.

"Oi I think I just fond our way out."

"Really?" both Lenalee and Lavi shouted. They walked to Kanda and followed his eyes to the small openign that clearly leads outside.

"Do you really think we will be able to fit through there?" it was Lenalee that had asked.

"I think so. The wet earth shouldn't put up that much resistance and the rock it whet so I think that will be enough for us to somehow get us out of here." Kanda stated.

"Baka Usagi your fist to go."

"Ehhh! Why me?"

"Don't question just go." With that Kanda lifted Lavi up and shoved him head fist into gap.

"That hurt! Stop puschwing! Blaw! I think I just eat dirt! Will you stop! Hey we were underneath a forest."

"Stop blabbering and start to work on your side I already did half the work for you." Without much effort Lavi pulled himself out of the opening into the forest. "The brat is next." It didn't take long for the kid to get though he was smaller and Lavi was helping him from the other side. Next was Lenalee and Kanda couldn't say how happy he was about the fact that Lenalee decided to wear shorts instead of her usual skirt.

Lenalee was almost out when Kanda suddenly felt very uneasy. He had no idea why he felt that way until he heard footsteps that echoed thru the tunnel. The thing about those footsteps though was they seemed off to Kanda but he couldn't place it right, though all of a sudden he felt like he should get out of here really fast. He tried to lift himself up but failed to find a place to set his foot. Lavi and Lenalee both grabbed his hands so he wouldn't slip back. They started to pull Kanda up they had pulled him out half way when Kanda suddenly felt some sort of resistance beneath his left foot and he wasn't supposed to be there.

He grabbed a root that seemed like it could handle some damage aka not breaking when Kanda roughly pulled himself out of the opening. "Whoa man what was that about?" Kanda didn't answer Lavi's question instead looked at his left leg that was no covered in blood; his pants were torn at some places.

"Damn it."

"Kanda how did that happen!" shrieked Lenalee.

"There was something in the tunnel that attacked me." Kanda said in a solemn voice, which in turn ticked Lavi and Lenalee off.

"What do you mean something attacked you? There was nothing down there with us."

"Well apparently there was something down there with us because I was attacked just now so could you please shut your mouth. We are out of that …whatever that was so stop complaining." Kanda got up and looked around.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to walk?"

"It no problem... the cuts are only minor they only look bad because they are stretched along my leg. I'm also sure that the bleeding as already stopped or is going to in the next minute."

"Hmm… If you say so." Still a bit shaken about the fact that something was lurking in those tunnels and would have attacked them if it had found them sooner they walked up the small hill they came out in front of. What greeted them there was not any better than what they just had discovered in the tunnels. There was a giant human body lying on the ground. And by giant wasn't meant a guy that was 2 meter something tall, no that guy must have been at least 7 meters tall. That…guy had a head wound and a large, a very large pool of blood had formed beneath it.

"This isn't fucking funny. First we get into that fucking maze then there was something living in that maze and attacked me and now there is some fucking giant guy dead over there and is it only me or is it get absurdly cold for summer?"

"You're not the only one Yu… it really is getting extremely cold."

"Let's go this way guys." Lenalee interrupted before Kanda could say anything about Lavi using his first name.

"Why should we go that way?" The girl in question looked at Kanda.

"Because we have no idea where we are so it really doesn't matter at all were we go." Not really finding an argument not to go into that direction they started to walk after Lenalee. The boy Allen was now by Lavi, the red head entertaining the little boy. _It was dark when we were looked up in that cave... now it's bright outside so we have been walking around the entire night. No wonder I'm starting to feel drowsy._

They walked further and further but there was no sight that the forest was going to end but they had and still are passing more and more of those giant bodies. All of them were dead like the first one they saw.

"I don't like this. Those bodies are getting more frequent the further we walk into that direction let's go another direction." Everyone agreed with Lavi and they started to walk in a new direction. Not soon after they started to walk into the new direction it started to snow. Snow in the middle of summer!

"There is something terribly wrong with this place if it snows in summer!" Kanda growled underneath his breath. Soon Allen and Lenalee started to shiver because of the cold. Lavi has yet to be affected by the cold and Kanda was too proud to show that the cold was slowly getting to him. They walked like that for a while until they spotted a house in the middle of the forest and smoke was coming from the chimney so there was someone inside. Quickly they made their way over to the house and knocked at what they assumed was the front door shortly after a man answered the door.

"Eh… Hello are you guys new and want to see Mother?"

"Ehm no we are lost and actually just wanted to ask for directions and were exactly we are…" Lenalee answered. They all agreed that the man in front of them had a strange accent. It was even a bit difficult to understand him judging by the look he gave Lenalee he thought so the same.

"Who's at the door Baba?"

"Ah Mother some people that got lost they want some directions." He called back. An elderly lady walked up to the door and looked at the new comers.

"What are you standing there for? Get inside it's cold and if the snow gets worse it will for sure become a snowstorm." The woman ordered. A bit shocked that the she would make such an order the all walked inside the house.

"Come over here and sit down." They followed her to a dining room area, every one took a seat, Lenalee took Allen in her arms the poor kid was exhausted and fell asleep the second he was in Lenalee's arms.

"The kid must have been tiered to fall asleep so fast. So what are your names and where are you from?"The elderly women asked.

"Well, my name is Lavi that over there is Lenalee the kid it Allen and the grumpy one it Yu."

"My name is Kanda back Usagi!" Kanda growled but made no move to physically harm the red head.

"Getting back on track we are from a small village near Mater."

"I never heard of that village before?" the man that apparently was called Baba asked.

"That's because it's on the other side." The tall man shrieked and gaped at them.

"Ehm sorry miss…" Lenalee just released then that she didn't know the name of their host.

"Just call me Mother. Don't give me those looks. People come to me for advice and they all started to call me Mother, it feels strange now not being called that." "Um okay…Mother what did you mean by we're from the 'other side'?"

"Simple you're in the wrong country."

"What?" they asked in union.

"Ya heard me right you are in the wrong country." Well that would explain Baba's reaction to them.

"Don't worry we're not going to do anything."

"Why? I mean our countries have been since how long at war why wouldn't you do anything to us."

"If ya have lived as long as I have then you realize that what we have to endure you also have to endure. So your countries people and our countries people that live at the border at least are basically in the same boot. True that not everyone sees it that way but this also just my view point." Kanda still eyed her, a bit suspicious, but the elderly lady had done nothing that would lead to an assumption that she actually wanted to harm her.

"You seem surprised."

"Well yes we had no idea that we had walked that far in those tunnels." The elderly woman leaned forward

"What tunnels?" the three looked at each other unsure if they should tell the woman the entire truth.

"Let me guess the tunnels constantly changed even when you went back the exact same way you just came from the tunnel was a completely different one, right?" "How did you know?" Lavi asked.

"Because the only other tunnels that are around here are the Minotaur tunnels… did you meet it?"

"You mean the thing that injured my leg?" Kanda asked.

"You were injured by it?" Mother asked.

"Yeah it got my leg when we climbed out." Kanda answered.

"You are extremely luck not just that you meet him but survived but also that you were injured by it."

"What! I get the thing about surviving but how can it be a good thing that Yuu-chan was injured?" Lavi shouted. Kanda only muttered something about the people from the other country being masochists.

"Ey, take that back the people of this country aren't masochist! It's said that when you are injured by the creature that lives in tunnels you will gain extraordinary healing powers."

"Was that bullshit ever confirmed?" Kanda asked.

"Yes it was. There have been a few that accidently wandered into those tunnels some got out unharmed didn't even know that a beast lives there others were injured when they were about to leave."

"So wait second… that thing just lives in though creepy tunnels to scratch people occasionally to grant them healing powers?"

"No it protects. All of those that enter knowing that they are entering Minotaur tunnels never come back." This time it was Baba that spoke.

"Well I can tell by the look on your face that you don't believe me, but the snow storm is getting pretty bad so stay the night and tomorrow morning I will tell you how to get back to your country." Nothing more was said after that.

* * *

"Do you think we are going in the right direction?" Lenalee asked. They had left the house of the elderly lady they were following her directions.

"Honestly the only reason why I'm following her directions is because we have no clue how to get back and I'd like to believe that there are still some good people out there that would help foreigners." The red head whined. He was caring Allen, the kid still hadn't woken up.

"I'm seriously starting to think that woman gave us wrong information. That village we were supposed to cross threw should have appeared a long time ago!" Kanda threw in. "everyone was silent after Kanda had spoken. The woman had really seemed to mean what she had said back then about not being hostile to the people of their country. Even so they continued torts the direction the woman had given to them. It was still cold and was snowing again. There was something very wrong with this country if it snowed in summer… ooh wait that was already established.

Lenalee only had her shorts on and a t-shirt on Kanda and Lavi weren't exactly better off. Lavi did take a jacket in case it should get cool outside but that is now a blanked to keep the kid warm. They kept walking and walking by now the snow had stopped and the strangest thing happen they actually made it out of the forest but as soon as they were outside a heat wave meet them.

"What the hell! This is a sauna!" Lavi hissed.

"You know what I'll take that back that something is very wrong with this country. This county is downright screwed up!" It was strange not five minutes ago they all were cursing that they had light clothes on, now they were grateful.

"It warmer here than at home right?" Lenalee asked.

"Duno hart to say we just came out of a damn winter forest and now we are in the middle of summer apparently in a desert." Lavi growled. Suddenly he felt something stir on his back. Allen had woken up.

"Sorry buddy I'll let you down now." Still a bit sleepy he made his way to Lenalee and walked along with her. It continued quite some time like this but finally they saw it. A town and it wasn't a small one it was huge or at least if you could trust the skyline that indicated this to be a metropolis. They quickened their pace and walked strait into the city and no the skyline hadn't betrayed them, at least the first sight that greeted them.

"Finally!" Lavi mused.

"Rabbit I don't know if you have been paying any attention to this situation but the characters that are written on shops aren't ours so that means we are still not in our country." Kanda hissed.

"Man can't you at least let be happy that we are not going to die of dehydration or freezing to death?"

"No because being exposed as foreigners we aren't going to have it any better." After that Lavi didn't try to argue with Kanda he was right. If they really should be exposed as foreigners the really were done for.

"But how are we supposed to find our way back let alone find a hotel to stay at?"

"Well first of all we have to make some money. I think if we walk around and listen to some people talk I would be able to imitate the accent so the only question is how to get some money…" Lavi said. So they started to walk around town. At one point Lavi had an epiphany that Bookman had shown him the characters that they used in this county and how to read them. And pretty soon they had come along a hair dresser, but not any hair dresser a hair dresser that made wigs… So in short who ever got their hair cut they would actually get paid because they would keep the hair to make wigs out of it.

"That's it! If Kanda and I get our hair cut I'm sure we can make some money of it!"

"Why the hell do I have to cut my hair to?"

"Because we don't know how much we will need and how much my hair alone will pay. Come on Kanda its only hair." And it went on until Kanda finally gave in to Lenalee. Lavi and Allen waited outside the red head played a bit with the white haired boy when Kanda and Lenalee came out with a bundle of money.

Both of their hair was now short very short. Lenalee looked rather good with her new hair cut…but Kanda well at least now Lavi new why his friend wanted to keep his hair long.

"Baka Usagi give me your damn sweat jacket." Before the red head could complain his jacked was already snatched out of his hand. Kanda quickly pulled the hood up that was attached to the jacket to cover his new hair cut.

"Do you have any idea how badly I want to kill you right now."

"Why me? It was Lenalee that talked you into this."

"Yes but if you hadn't said anything about this shop Lenalee wouldn't have talked me into this!"

"Now don't you think that that was a bit farfetched?"

"No!"

* * *

After they had walked around for another hour they finally found a hotel that looked affordable. They checked in and went to their room. It wasn't anything fancy only four individual beds and a bathroom attached to it. By now Allen was tired again and immediately fell asleep on one of the beds. Lenalee even had to take his shoes of and cover him up.

"So how are we going to find our way back?"

"I don't know to be honest. We don't know in which city we are in."

"Well I know one way…"

"Which one Lavi?"

"Well there is a train connection from their capitol to our capitol and as far as I know citizens are also allowed to travel with that train but it cost a hell of a lot of money. It was originally built for diplomatic reasons."

"Baka Usagi we would have to go deeper into this county to reach their capitol."

"Yes but that is one way we defiantly know that will lead us back. Any other way and we might end up somewhere we don't want to be."

"Fuck I hate this."

"You are not the only one that hates this. For god's sake Kanda don't be a like that and stop wearing that hood." While the green haired girl spoke she pulled the hood of Kandas head and to their shock was Kandas hair had gotten a lot longer…well hair grows but not that fast in a few hours.

"What are you staring at?" Kanda asked annoyed.

"Wait you don't notice it?"

"Notice what?"

"Your hair it almost reaches down to your shoulders."

"Don't be stupid I got my hair cut only a few hours ago." To prove his point Lavi pulled Kandas hair.

"What the hell that hurt." Out of reflects Kanda grabbed his hair only to notice that Lenalee and Lavi were right about his hair being that long again.

"How the hell did my hair grow back so fast?"

"I don't know but it defiantly wasn't the shampoo they used there because they used the same one on my hair and it isn't growing back."

"Wait a second. That old lady from the forest said something about you having better healing powers…is it possible that your body reacts to your hair being cut against your will as an injury and now is trying to 'heal' it?"

"You actually believe that witch Usagi?"

"No well it would make sense why your hair is growing back so fast…"

"This county is more than screwed…"

"Well this country is known to about the supernatural beings. That's why I'm for the train we might have to work our asses off to by one of those tickets but it's at least save."

"So we are going to the capitol of this country?"

"Seems that way…" Lavi did know more than they Kanda and Lenalee together and if Lavi deemed it saver to use the train then it was most likely saver to use the train. Plus both countries were ether divided by forest or a mountain chain. And well they didn't really care for the forest anymore and they had seen corpses of giant… who knows what lives in the mountains besides wild animals. They also would have no weapons what so ever. Kanda wasn't allowed to tough the family heir loom until his parents, in his case Tidoll deemed him worthy. Okay Lenalee had a unique fighting style that centers on her legs but that wouldn't help all too much. And Lavi…Lavi had only brains. Well he had proven to do some interesting thinks with a hammer but…yeah well it could be useful in an zombie apocalypse but not in their situation... so yeah all in all Lavi's proposal would be the safest for them.

After all he was the apprentice of bookman to record all important historical events. So he should know a lot about this county without even been to it. It was decided shortly after that they would take the train to get back home.

* * *

**So yeah I hope I didn't scare anyone about Kandas hair being cut…but hey they needed money I needed a way to get Lenalee hair short…it worked perfectly! So this actually turned out longer than I expected I was thinking okay I'll get this in 3,000 word down …5,423 word…now all of you that have been reading Guardian of an assassin now you know one thing that distracted me from writing chapter 5… So I will use the DGM arc in my story though I might bend them to fit my story also if you were wondering about the weather changes that was caused by the innocence in the leave revival arc… well if you don't care about the dream I dreamed than stop here and Review ._. If not have fun…you still have to review thought ._.**

**My dream:**

**I was actually in a cave with around girl about 6 years old and two boys. So Allen toke the place of the girl and Lenalee my place. For some reasons some solders looked us up in their…after a while we found a tunnel that we toke though we got lost in it at some point one of the boys that were with me started to panic and caused the girl to cry I smacked him and calmed her down. After a while we found rails but we all had a dread full feeling about them even though they would most likely lead us out, we walked further and found that opening that would lead out of the tunnels. Once we were out we went up a small hill and found the corpse of a dead giant. I took the lead at some point the corpses were becoming more frequent and then we saw a bunch of giant fighting, solving the mystery of the corpses. We turned the other way. We fount those rails again. Now for all thought that wonder why I didn't build the rails in now comes the answer. The Hogwarts express nearly killed me and the little girl when we tried to pass the rails…the Hogwarts express… after that I woke up…**

**So that's all I have to say…and if you think that was wired then you have heard about my zombie apocalypse dreams. Or killer cactus… **

**So to you that are still reading I would like to remind you to Review ._. I will fist start eh next chapter aver I see enough reviews. ö_ö**


	2. Job Interview

**Anyone remember this story? Yes? No? I don't blame you if you don't remember…**

* * *

Job interview

Kanda looked stupidly down at the young white haired boy, who in return looked at back at him with and utterly shocked face. Kanda for one looked at him because he was merely returning the favor and Allen was looking at him because he was shocked to see Kandas hair back to its original length even though it was cut the day before. 'I guess the old woman from the forest did have some sort of point…'

Lavi and Lenalee were still sleeping and the small boy was already awake by the time Kanda had woken up. The kid was sitting at the window and was looking down at the street that slowly filled with people that ether had to go to work or had to do some shopping. First priority today is to figure out in what city they are in and find the fasted and cheapest way to the capital and from there they had to earn some money again to get on the other train.

Honestly he thought it was too much of a hassle and would like to take the way back through the forest but the directions they got form the old lady were obviously false and the Usagi was right with god knows what lurking around in the mountains and forest. Checking what time it was he grabbed the boy and took him torts the breakfasts buffet. Lenalee and Lavi could meet them there, but the kid grumbling stomach was getting on his nerves.

o

"Lavi! Lavi! Lavi wake up!" Lenalee Yelled. Finally the red head was opening his eyes and looked at her with sleepy eyes. "Five more minuet."

"Lavi now or we won't get anything for breakfast." Reluctantly he got out of bed.

After getting ready they headed to the buffet and they could hardly believe their eyes what they found there. The little kid Allen that had gotten with them into the mess was now munching down one plate after another. The amount of food didn't even work with his body size.

Kanda was eating his breakfast though a bit slower apparently gotten used to the eating habits of the child. "How..?" was the only thing Lavi could say.

"I don't know all I know that it's possible." Kanda answered.

After what seemed to be the 100th plate the white haired child finally decided that he was full. After that Lenalee and Lavi could finally eat their food without a distraction. After eating they stayed seated for a while longer to discuss their further action.

"So what are we supposed to d? The money will only allow us to stay here for about three days." "I'd say we should get us somewhere a part time job and sacrifice some of Kandas hair." Lavi said

"Baka Usagi like hell I'll let my hair be chopped off again." Kanda growled.

"Well we defiantly have to find a way to get money; maybe they have some jobs so we could afford a loft."

"Well it better than nothing but where do you think we could find out which places are hiring?"

"Dunno. I doubt is like at our home village were you simply gone up and ask if they have some sort of job." Lenalee stated.

"Well this is a city so I'm sure they have something like a black board somewhere, maybe we could also go to the town's hall and ask." Lavi proposed.

"But we can't all have a job."

"Why shouldn't we it goes much faster if we all work." Kanda angrily replied to Lenalee.

"Because we can't let Allen alone." The two guys looked at the boy. Right they couldn't leave him be.

"Well ether one has to stay with Allen or we all have to coordinate our job so that at least one of us is with him." Lavi reason.

"Che damn kid is too much trouble for his size."

o

The four of them were finally after an hour of asking for directions and walking at the town hall. They entered and found immediately a board filled with various job offers. They were all checking through the different jobs and what they asked of their employee, and the salary. They all compared how many descend jobs they found. Lavi had tree Lenalee had also tree but Kanda had only one, a job for a door watcher at a club.

Payment was good and he would be working at night and Lenalee and Lavi had no doubt that Kanda would get the job. Next was Lavi, he had three possible jobs one was at a Bookstore the other as a waiter at a restaurant and the last one as a builder. Lenalee got a job at an antique shop, then as a temporary model and her last option was to work as a part-time sales woman for a local farmer.

"I think we all have pretty good chances at getting a job."

"Whatever Baka Usagi."

"So what do we do now?"

"I think we have to go to one of the offices and ask for a meeting with the different employers." Lavi assumed

o

They were back in their hotel room Kanda was already at his job interview and imminently got the job. Lavi was already finished with two but only got to one a positive feedback he still had to wait though and see if they really would take them. And Lenalee was off to her fist interview as a temporary model. She should be back soon. And speaking of the devil she was back and looked quiet down.

"What's the matter?"

"I had no Idea that modeling was so exhausting."

"That's all?"

"Yes and well treiy said they have to wait till every application is trough and then make a decision but i have pretty good chances they said."

"Really! It would be great if you would get the job at as a model it pays the most." Lavi said.

"Yes your right but I have to go soon to the job interview at the antique shop."

"Really they are so close to another?"

"Yeah kind of stupid I just returned to see how everything went with you guys."

"I got the job."

"And I'm on hold for one."

"That's great, but I'm off again."

And so Lenalee made her way to the antique shop. It wasn't actually that far away and they had passed it when they were looking for a hotel. She entered the shop and was greeted by a young lady with long wavy blond hair.

"Hello my name is Lenalee I'm here for a job interview."

"Ah yes. Hello I'm the shop owner Lala. Take a seat please." Lenalee did as she was told and sat down.

"So where are you from you aren't from around here with that accents." The woman asked while she was grabbing boxes brought them from one end to the other end of the shop apparently reorganizing the entire shop.

"I'm from a small village a bit more south west from here." The fact that she wasn't from this country she conveniently let out.

"I see. I'm sorry for all the mess but I'm rearranging the entire shop."

"Ehm I don't really mind but if you don't mind me asking why are you rearranging the shop?"

"Oh once a year we clean the entire shop and rearrange it, you're just unlucky and got the meeting at the worst time."

"Ah no but then at least let me help you." Lenalee offered.

"This is quite unprofessional, but yes that would be great my partner Gouzou is very sick so need someone to replace him for a while."

"I'm sorry but I thought this was a full time job?"

"Yes it is, don't worry about that, Gouzou is also old and will be soon retirement so I set up the job offer sooner than planned." Lenalee helped pack and unpack things under Lalas orders, somehow though she had a feeling that this was Lalas way of testing her if she was any good for the job. An hour passed and they were still cleaning up and reorganizing the place, when Lala suddenly sent her to the back of the store to place a rather large box.

What surprised Lenalee though when she arrived at the back of the shop was that unlike the other part of the shop it wasn't messed up at all yet it was still dusty. Curiosity getting the better of her she looked what was in the little boxes that the room was filled with.

The content was what seemed to be a black star, though it didn't look like metal it didn't exactly look like anything she has seen so far, it was to her at least made out of some sort of unknown element. But what she thought was even more weird was that in each of these boxes was exactly the same star. After checking a few of the other boxes she found another box different to the other it, she opened it and found a pair of black shoes.

o

**Front of the shop**

Lala had sent Lenalee in the back. She was a nice girl so she didn't want her to be messed up what was to come. _Why are these men coming now? _The door to the shop opened and three men in armor entered. Akuma. A special squad of their countries military. They have been harassing her and Gouzou for the last few mount after finding out that their shop possessed innocence. She refused to hand it over to them so whenever she refused to they started to tear down her shop.

"So do we have burn down your shop to finally get the innocence or are you going to tell us now?" Lala looked at them furiously; she didn't know what the military wanted from the innocence. They were already using dark matter as a military advance so why did the need the counter element to it. She didn't trust this situation one bit.

"Lala what's going on?" a frail sounding voice asked.

"Gouzou…" Lala acknowledge.

"What the old geezer is still alive." One of the men commented.

"Why are these men back they were her just yesterday." Gouzou asked.

"I don't know but you have to rest, Gouzou."

"Look woman we aren't interested in you so go and just give us the god damn innocence."

"Why what do you want to do with it?!" Lala asked.

"I thought you knew. We are going to bring it to one of the Noah so they can destroy it. Innocence requires a perfect match before someone could even think about using it as a weapon but anyone could be the perfect match to it even an enemy, dark matter on the other hand anyone can use."

"The why not destroy dark matter if anyone can use it." Gouzou argued.

"Ha-ha… because dark matter can only be given away from the Noah and they are all on our side, also the innocence destroys the dark matter the Noah are so kindly giving us."

_I knew it so the earl is trying to corrupt this country. _Lala looked at them furiously. The men noticed the look she was giving them.

"So you are a traitor to our country?" Lalas eyes widen. Traitor?! Just because she didn't want to hand over the two pieces of innocence she possessed.

"You do realize that I'm a level three Akuma and am not limited to mere bullets." Bout Lala and Gouzou stifled.

"Run Gouzou." Lala shouted. In an instant the entire shop was covered what seemed to be dark matter lines and in the next second they disappeared and were replaced with a wildly burning flames instantly eating their way into the inner levers of the building structure. In mere seconds the house was completely on fire.

o

**The back side of the shop**

Lenalee looked at the shoes for some reason she couldn't look away from them, there was just something about them that pulled her in. without thinking she got them out of the box and inspected them more closely. And suddenly she was surrounded by fire.

_Eh…what is going on?!_ The shop owner Lala came running torts her direction with an elderly man by her side.

"What are you doing with toughs?!" the blond woman asked hysterically.

"What nothing. Why is the shop suddenly on fire!" Lenalee countered. This isn't the time to start fights Lala thought, but she couldn't leave the girl alone she might be with the Akuma even though she can't sense any dark matter from her there was defiantly something about her. Suddenly Gouzou started to cough furiously.

"Gouzou what is wrong?"

"The smoke I can't breathe."

"The path isn't burned that badly jet if we run trough it fast enough we should be fine." Lenalee said.

"We can't the Akuma are there."

"Akuma?!"

"You don't know them?"

"Know how?"

"You aren't from this country are you?"

"…Yes." That let Lala calm down a bit. So she really was only curious…wait why was she curios. That was the moment when Lala realized that Lenalee was synchronizing with the dark boots. She was an apostle. _No way… _

Gouzous coughing got worse and Lala looked at him worrying. This was bad Lenalee obviously didn't know anything about innocence or dark matter or she would have realized that this was the work of an Akuma. They had to get out soon or Gouzou would die but she also hat to explain things to Lenalee. This was bad. Suddenly Gouzous coughing got weaker.

"Gouzou! What's wrong?"

"Cant breath."

"No Gouzou hang in there." But Gouzou didn't answer anymore. The smoke that had formed was too much for his old and sickly form and he died as a consequence. _Just wait a little bit Ill join you in a second. _

"Lenalee listen carefully!" the woman order of the newly formed apostle. The girl in question nodded.

"This may sound crazy but you got to believe me. Toughs' shoes you are holding are what you call innocence; they are a weapon to fight against dark matter. The sudden fire was caused by level three dark matters, which is the highest form. The people that are able to use dark matter are called Akuma and gave up their humanity. They appear as normal humans but if they unleash their real from they are nothing in comparison to humans. Do you follow me?" the green haired girl nodded insecurely.

"Good, you are synchronizing with the dark boots right now, they are equipment so you have to wear them for them to work, but they'll only work on you. The Akuma are after the innocence to destroy it, but you can't allow that to happen, if they succeed and destroy all of them it will be impossible to stop them."

Oddly enough she believed every word Lala said and immediately put on the pair of shoes. They immediately formed into boots sensing the danger. "You have to leave though the entrance, two level one Akuma will be waiting for you, the level three that caused the fire should be gone." _I pray that he is gone…_

"You have to kill them and escape with the dark boots and the innocence that is fuelling my live."

"Your live what do you mean?!"

"I was a doll created 500 years ago; the only reason why I'm alive is because the innocence inside me is allowing me to. I've learned a lot how this world works and I want this world in with Gouzou has lived not to be destroyed. So please let me join the one I love and escape with the innocence that as kept me alive." Reluctantly Lenalee nodded.

Lala smiled at her and lifter her shirt up to reveal what seemed to be a compartment, she opened it and inside was a cube with a green glowing dice. "This is innocence in its raw form; it hasn't found someone compatible yet."

Before Lenalee could say anything Lala pulled the cables connecting to them and she dropped dead. Looking sadly at the dead doll and man she picked up the container and ran out of the burning building. Like Lala had said there were two men waiting for her, they immediately morphed into something else. They looked like some sort of balloon with cannons sticking out everywhere.

Instinctively she jumped up, though to Lenalees surprise she didn't just jump a little bit she jumped a lot like 3 meter high and was now on eyelevel and directly in front one of toughs monsters. Again her instincts took over and she kicked the Akuma splitting it in half. The Akuma exploded and the other one looked at her in fear, the short haired girl looked surprised that what she had just done.

Noticing that the other Akuma was getting ready to fire she quickly leaped forward and kicked the Akuma on his head…if you could call it its head; it was more like a face. This time though it didn't break in half but got crushed the damage was still enough for it to explode.

o

Lavi and Kanda wonder what took Lenalee so long to get back from her interview, not even the interview for the modeling took that long. Both looked up when they heard a knocking from the window. Allen was asleep on the bed being already night. When they checked what caused the noise both gaped at Lenalee who was kneeling in fond of the window.

"Let me in." she said.

"What the hell. how? Why?" Lavi screamed.

"I can explain, but for now it is best if we disappear. Right now."

"What do you mean." Kanda asked.

"Apparently this country has a few issues and I just became one of them, though they aren't entirely aware of it yet so it would be nice if we could disappear like ASAP." "How do you intend to do that?" Lenalee walked over to Allen and picked the boy up carefully so he wouldn't wake him up.

"Hang on."

"What?"

"I said hang on really good." Both complied with Lenalee it wasn't like her to be this distressed so it had to be a pretty good reason why she was acting this way. With one big jump she landed on the other side of the street on a roof top.

"We are leaving this town so hold on tight." Both tightened their grip on Lenalee.

After a few minutes they arrived at the train station and got ticket that got them father into the country and closer to the capital. They would be boarding the train in an hour.

* * *

**So I hope you liked this as a second chapter. I have been distracted from this story because of private matters and my primary story Guardian of an assassin. Also being obsessed with two different manga *cough* kuroko no basket *cough* magi *cough* makes it hard to write a story…also if a plot bunny suddenly goes rampage on me with a new story. **

**Please go check that one out as well, it name is Just a game and it's also a man Fan fic. I'm having writers block again on guardian of an assassin so but I'm working on it. So yeah. Review ._.**


End file.
